Wedding Night
by PandaJayne
Summary: It's the night of Jocelyn and Luke's wedding however at the reception Clary gets a little... distracted by a certain blonde haired shadowhunter. Just a quick oneshot, contains CLACE! :D


**Sup guys? Here's just a quick one shot that I wrote because I literally had nothing better to do. So... enjoy! :D**

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride." The crowd erupted in cheers as Jocelyn and Luke shared their first kiss as a married couple. Clary, who was sitting in the front row, was clapping ecstatically along with everyone else.

The happy couple finally pulled back, smiling widely. Jocelyn looked happier than Clary had ever seen her. Her hair which was usually tied up in a messy bun on the top of her head was flowing freely down her back. In contrast to her sparkling, white wedding dress her hair looked even more red than usual giving the impression that her hair was on fire.

Luke was smiling adoringly at his new wife and Clary knew that he had been hoping for this day for years and was amazed that his wish had come true. The sight of them finally together made Clary smile. She couldn't be any happier than she was at that exact moment.

An arm wrapped itself securely around her waist and Clary, knowing who the owner of the arm was, turned her head towards Jace just as he pressed his lips softly against hers. Correction, now she couldn't be any happier.

She smiled against his lips before reluctantly pulling back. Jace frowned a little and leaned in to kiss her again. She put her hands on his chest, stopping him from coming any closer. "Let's just focus on Luke and Jocelyn, after all it is their big day." Clary told him.

Jace sighed and leaned back in his chair, his arm still wrapped tightly around Clary's small waist. "I guess you're right. We wouldn't want to steal any attention away from them." He smirked at her but she could still see a flicker of longing in his golden eyes. Then again, she probably had a similar expression on her face as well.

It was a very small ceremony but beautiful nevertheless. White plastic chairs were lined up in rows on either side of a flower petal covered isle. White and gold fairy lights were decoratively hung from the branches of the surrounding trees. That and the occasional witchlight stone placed here and there provided the only light. It was simple, but the end result was breathtaking.

They decided on an outdoor ceremony at night which Clary was a little wary about at first but now that she was actually there she was glad that they had made that choice because the star filled night sky was a much prettier sight than an ordinary roof over their heads. The stars twinkled and sparkled, looking like a hand full of diamonds that had been scattered across a sheet of black velvet.

After the actual ceremony the crowd then moved into a clearing in the trees nearby. White linen tables surrounded a spectacular wooden dance floor. How the wooden dance floor ended up in the middle of a forest, Clary had no idea. But she suspected that Magnus had something to do with it.

Clary was about to join Isabelle and the others at a table when she was grabbed from behind. "May I have this dance." A voice whispered softly in her ear. She shivered as Jace's breath fanned across her neck.

"I'm a pretty crappy dancer." She confessed to him. It was the truth. She had stepped on her fair share of toes in the past.

"Well I'm an amazing dancer. I'll guide you." he said oh so modestly. Clary smiled and turned around in his arms so that she was facing him.

She rested her right hand on his shoulder trying to remember if that was correct or not. Jace chuckled and removed her hand placing her left one on his shoulder instead. Embarrassed, she could feel a blush instantly creep up to her cheeks. Jace just smiled down at her and took hold her right hand.

Christina Perri's song 'A Thousand Years' was playing from, well Clary couldn't actually tell where it was playing from as there was no stereo in sight. Again she suspected Magnus had something to do with it.

She leaned into Jace, her head resting on his chest. She could hear the steady thumping of his heart through his suit. Closing her eyes she listened to the rythmic beating and swayed slowly in time with the music.

"Clary," Jace whispered so quietly that it was barely audible. She looked up to meet his familiar golden eyes. She suddenly realised why she had trouble drawing Jace. It was his eyes. She could never quite capture the exact beauty of them. They were so full of depth, like a neverending ocean of gold. She'd seen them filled with a million different emotions before but the one that she saw in them at the moment was by far her favourite.

It was the one that she only ever saw when he looked at her, nobody else. A look full of longing, desire and... love. Pure love.

Clary tilted her head up toward him and he leaned down to meet her halfway. Their faces were only inches away now. "I love you." she whispered to him.

He leaned in closer so that his lips were practically touching hers. "I love you more." he whispered right back to her.

Clary shook her head ever so slightly. "Not possible." she said before finally closing the gap between them.

The feel of his lips on hers sent a pleasant tingling sensation throughout her entire body. The kiss started out soft but was eventually getting more and more passionate. She let go of his hand and wound both of hers around his neck.

They had stopped swaying to the music but she really couldn't care less. The people dancing around them and the chatter of dinner conversation all melted away until all that was left was her and Jace.

His strong hands on the small of her back pulled her closer towards him until she could once again feel the familiar thudding of his heart, which happened to be beating at a much faster rate than before. She smiled to herself, happy that she had the same affect on him as he had on her.

She didn't know how long the kiss went on for. Minutes, hours, she really had no clue. She would have stayed like that forever if she could have. Apparently Jace was thinking the same thing as his grip around her waist never slackened. Clary couldn't have been able to get away even if she wanted to.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and she pulled back slightly to see who it was. Isabelle was standing there arms crossed over her chest. "Guys, sorry to interupt this little make out session but-" she began but Jace simply shoved her away and pressed his lips back onto Clary's.

She heard Isabelle huff in annoyance before stomping off in her six inch heels. Clary felt no sympathy for Isabelle whatsoever. She was too utterly and completely in love with the guy standing in front of her that she really couldn't care less about anything else other than him.

* * *

**So... Loved it? Hated it? Review and tell me what you think :) I'd love to hear your opinion! Also, any criticism or writing tips are welcome!**


End file.
